This invention relates to an automobile engine structure and more particularly to an improved, compact V type engine for automotive application.
It is well known that V type engines have certain spatial advantages in that they occupy less length than an in line type of engine. However, because of its very nature, the V type engine has a greater width than an in line engine. As the valve train associated with the engine becomes more complex, the width of the engine obviously will increase. The increased width of the engine obviously presents a number of disadvantages. This is particularly true with transverse engine placement within the engine compartment.
The use of multiple valves per cylinder also gives rise to considerable complexity in the valve train mechanism and can add to the width of the engine. This is particularly true if double overhead camshafts are employed for each cylinder bank.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, compact construction for a V type engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved valve train mechanism for a V type engine that permits the use of multiple valves and which, at the same time, does not significantly increase the width of the engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved V type of engine and camshaft and valve train arrangement therefor.